Siempre te Amaré
by malejandra
Summary: Por eso escribí esta carta... –Porque no creo que pueda decirte cuanto y te necesito de frente.-Termino diciendo lo ultimo en un susurro. ¿A quien no podrías decirle eso?-Pregunto una voz muy familiar a espaldas del ingles. Si, lo sé el Summary es un asco. Solo pasén y lean por favor. Este es mi primer fic, sean buenos.


**Este es el primer fic que publico, así que por favor no sean crueles conmigo sip? =3…Espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: ****Hetalia no me pertenece, es creación de Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

**~Siempre te amaré~**

Ya no sé que es lo que me pasa… Ya no sé que esta bien o que esta mal.

No se si te amo o te odio, no se si es verdad lo que hago o digo o si intento ocultar lo que siento, no se si intento ser feliz para engañarte a ti o para engañarme a mi mismo, no se si cada ves que te veo creas un gran alboroto para que te preste atención o si eso es lo que a mi me gusta pensar, no se si me gusta ver tus ojos por que se parecen al azul del cielo o porque tu eres mi único cielo, no se si es que quiero estar a tu lado para sentirme prisionero de tu brazos o si quiero que me abraces en libertad.

Ya no sé que es lo que quiero, ya no sé que es lo que me pasa, solo sé que estoy enamorado, si eso...estoy enamorado, sabes...eso es difícil de explicar, es como estar feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, nervioso pero ansioso, es tan hermoso...hermoso cuando es normal, pues para mi esto es extraño...muy extraño e incluso malo. Malo porque el amor a veces causa alegrías, pero también puede provocar dolor y pena, heridas incurables como las que ya nos hemos hecho a lo largo del tiempo. Malo por que eres mi amigo, fuiste como mi hermano y yo no debería sentir esto por ti. Malo por nuestra condición de hombres, porque seria mal visto por nuestra sociedad y porque haríamos quedar mal a nuestras naciones, al fin y al cabo somos sus representantes no es así? Malo por...por muchas cosas...tantas cosas que necesitaría miles de hojas para mencionarlas.

A veces me gusta pensar como seria si estuviéramos juntos; seguro todo seria perfecto. Cambiaria mi actitud si fuera necesario, me volvería mas dócil, aprendería a cocinar lo que a ti te gustase, estaría a tu lado me cada ves que me llamaras e incluso cuando no lo hicieras, permitiría que fueras mi héroe cada noche y solo te pediría a cambio que me amaras. Amor, la verdad es que ni siquiera se porque pienso en eso, si tu no me aprecias, no me quieres y mucho menos me amas, no como yo a ti; solo me ves como una marioneta, una diversión, soy tu juguete vivo al que puedes llamar y sabrás que siempre estará a tu disposición, aquel al que puedes hacer reír, enfadar, llorar, soñar e incluso dar esperanzar. Lo creas o no es así cada acto, cada mirada, cada sonrisa, cada mensaje o llamada me hace creer que soy importante para ti y me saca una sonrisa de los labios, todos esos pequeños detalles me hacen sentir querido, amado. Amor, otra vez vuelve a aparecer esa palabra en mi mente, porque será...creo que es porque tu me enseñaste a amar, fuiste aquel que rompió el hielo en mi ser, pero sobre todo el de mi corazón. Tu me querías y esperabas mucho de mi, eras mi razón de ser, mis ganas de ser mejor.

Se con toda seguridad que el día que te conocí y aceptaste ser mi hermanito fue el más feliz de mi vida, el momento en el que te separaste de mi fue el más triste de mi existencia y cuando por fin después de mucho tiempo decidí rehacer mi vida y ser feliz de nuevo a pesar de estar lejos tuyo, los caminos me volvieron a llevar a tu lado y al verte mi corazón ya no latía rápido por la emoción de encontrarme con mi pequeño hermano, sino por que ha ver al hombre que tanto amaba, al que quería que me sujetara entre sus brazos y que en estos me llevara a la gloria.

Si, ya sé que es lo pasa estoy total y perdidamente enamorado de ti. Y si es cierto de que todos los enamorados vivimos con miles de incertidumbres, mi mas grande problema es que no puedo decirte cuanto te amo a pesar de que sé que no tengo nada que perder, tal ves mas bien me pasara como le sucedió a Canadá y a Japón que ellos se arriesgaron y les confesaron sus verdaderos sentimientos a sus seres queridos, ellos los aceptaron y ahora son felices; claro que eso también dependería de lo que tu piensas sobre mi.

Ese es mi verdadero problema, mi verdadera pena, el amarte tanto y no poder decírtelo.

Por eso escribí esta carta.

–Porque no creo que pueda decirte cuanto te necesito de frente.-Termino diciendo lo ultimo en un susurro.

¿A quien no podrías decirle eso?-Pregunto una voz muy familiar a espaldas del ingles.

ALFRED!-grito totalmente sorprendido el mayor-cu...cuanto tiempo llevas allí? RESPONDE!

Hum...mas o menos desde que empezaste a escribir-Respondió el ojiazul mientras que se cogía la cabeza e intentaba recordar cuanto tiempo se hallaba en ese lugar-Oye Iggy en toda la carta no has escrito el nombre de la persona a la que se la diriges.

El rubio de grandes cejas en ese instante se dio cuenta que si era cierto que el nombre del destinatario no estaba en la carta, en el sobre si se encontraba. Lentamente giro su mirada hasta la mesa en la que se encontraba el sobre, el americano al percibir el acto de su antiguo mentor realizo un ágil movimiento y tomo el objeto antes que el otro lo lograse alcanzar.

La cara de Arthur enrojeció muchísimo pudiendo fácilmente ser confundida con un tomate maduro, en ese momento deseo que la tierra se lo tragara, que un rayo lo partiera a la mitad, que el sobre desapareciera de las manos del de gafas, deseaba con todo su corazón despertar de lo que creía debía ser la mas horrible de todas las pesadilla que había tenido en sus siglos de vida.

Imitando un redoble de tambores Alfred empezó a hablar eufóricamente- Señores y señoras después de mucho tiempo la entrega del premio mayor a llegado, y el corazón de Arthie es para!- lentamente volteo el papel que tenia en las manos y su expresión cambio a una de total confusión- ¿Yo?- anuncio, mas bien cuestiono quedándose atónito.

SI TU! FELIZ!-dijo el ingles con un gran enojo y vergüenza.

Arthur...yo..no pensé...-y el otro no le dejo terminar.

TIENES RAZON, NO PENSASTE, NUNCA LO HACES. CERDO IDIOTA- exclamo el ojiverde con la voz resquebrajada mientras se acercaba a la puerta dispuesto a alejarse de toda esa incomoda situación, mas algo o mejor dicho alguien lo detuvo.-SUELTAME!, YA SE QUE NO ME QUIERES, PERO NO TIENES PORQUE HUMILLARME DE ESTA FORMA-volvió ha hablar el mayor de los dos entre lagrimas, mientras intentaba inútilmente liberarse del agarre del otro. Sin embargo nadie lo preparo para lo que a continuación hizo Al.

El mas alto lo aprisiono entre sus hermosos brazos y lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

Alfred, por favor no hagas esto; no va ha ser bueno para ninguno de los 2, al menos no para mi- Sollozo bajando la cabeza para que el rubio menor no viera las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos; mas no duro mucho tiempo en esa posición, pues nuestro héroe lo tomo del mentón y otra vez hizo que le mirara, solo que ahora también se acercó a su oído.

Perdón- susurro rozando sus labios en lóbulo de la oreja del otro.

Al, no tienes que disculparte por no quererme- le dijo con melancolía

Perdón por todo...

Al...-intento continuar mas no puedo hacerlo pues el americano volvió ha hablar.

Perdóname por no demostrarte nunca mi agradecimiento por todo lo que hiciste…

Por no tratarte como te merecías.

Por hacerte llorar…-Menciono mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello del más bajo mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte y empezaba a sollozar.

El ingles comprendió que el ojiazul no se refería a lo sucedido ese día sino a todo lo que habían vivido, sin poder contenerse más el también se aferro al cuerpo de su amado y se puso a llorar.

Y entre lagrimas pregunto- Nunca me volverás a dejar, verdad?

Solo si tú me vuelves amar-dijo este tratando de sonar tranquilo.

Siempre te ame y ahora te amare más- respondió Arthur mostrando una diminuta pero sincera sonrisa.

Entonces jamás nos separaremos- afirmo mientras se separaba un poco del británico, lo miraba a los ojos y luego se volvía a juntar a él en un casto pero dulce beso.

Arthur en ese momento se sintió la persona mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, ahora entendía lo hermoso que era el amor y todas sus dudas se habían disipado. Él podía afirmar que si tuviera que vivir mil veces más lo que ya había sufrido para al final llegar a ese feliz desenlace lo haría sin dudarlo.

* * *

**¿Que tal estuvo? Bien, regular, mal, pésimo, mejor no escribas…**

**Se acepta de todo.**

**Si dejas un ****Review me harás muy muy feliz =)**


End file.
